Fighting to Win
by Yookami
Summary: About two friends that go camping for the fun of it but things turn out a little odd. After teasing, temptation, and hormones kick in it's a race to to yes who can make the other give in to the sexual match. Yaoi. UruxNoel. I suck at summaries so sorry.


**Chapter 1: Round One**

Two boys that have been friends only for a short time how found themselves like best friends though one thing was different; they loved to challenge each other to see who could win against the other. Challenge after change until one either gave up or was too tired to go on, that was their friendship but they would never give it up for anything that there was even if they lived in totally different worlds. Noel came from a rich noble vampire family while Uruwashii had neither family nor a first name. He had been an orphan left to be the last of his clan of sealing demons that were killed by a monster with vest power over one thousand years ago. Though Uruwashii was old his body had never aged, he stayed as a young looking child looking no more than a teenage boy with beautiful that could win over a girls. Though, Noel was just as beautiful. Noel as well had his dark past living with a family that had many wives and played with them at night for poor Noel to just listen to there screams of love. Though there lived many in Noel's house he felt alone but the loneness that he shared Uruwashii could understand which is how their friendship came to be.

Uruwashii and Noel had there fun in their campfire while making smores and they talked and talked but their hunger for sleep came. Uruwashii didn't feel lonely as he held on to Noel almost as if it was the feeling of being home. He cuddled himself in more taking another sniff of Noel's scent. **"You smell...just like him..."** That was the last thing he said before he fell asleep holding on to Noel as if his life depended on it.

Noel had never truly been held since he was a kid and his mother wasn't in restraint. Though Noel never moved his head from the shoulder as ears picked up on what Uruwashii said.** "I zmell 'ike -"** He stopped the sentence short as he noticed the drifting to sleep. _**"All that sugar must have dosed him out." **_ Noel thought as he leaned forward to lay Uruwashii down ever so gently, while he snuggled up also as the kimono felt a little cold.

Right after a few minutes that Noel snuggled into Uruwashii, Uruwashii's body moved on it's own as he wrapped his legs around Noel. He thought that he was back in his room snuggling his big pillow. **"Soft."** He said as he whispered in his sleep. His kimono wasn't covering much of his legs now but Uruwashii didn't know that as he had a nice smile on his face.

Noel didn't know he was as tired as some of his moonlight silver hair fell over his tender face. When Noel slept it made him even more delicate then he usual, as when he's awake because Noel tries not to position himself as a 'cute' person though it never truly works. But he felt a bit of tightness to his sides as he dreamed that his demon dog decided to lay on him again. Noel purred as he acted like he shooing his dog away, while his hand was accidentally pushing into the opening of the kimono.

Uruwashii could feel something move into his kimono but he thought that it was just some candy that he had on his bed or his blanket. He kept on feeling the hand move more and more into his kimono making him whimper and grip at Noel's kimono. Without even knowing a small moan left from Uruwashii's lips near Noel's ear.

Noel was continuing to dream of the deathly dog as he felt the weight get tighter. Still dreaming Noel turned and looked at the three headed creature as Noel shook his head.**"I don't veel 'ike playing fetch."** He said softly as he giggled a little went the massive dog's tongue flicked his small hand. In reality, Noel hand was grazing Uruwashii area directly as small giggles came from his lips until he heard the moans. Noel sighed a bit as he was thinking his father having another moment with one of his 'mothers' and ignored the thought as he continued to rubbed the tongue or Uruwashii's spot. As Noel snuggled innocently more, his hand continued to rub the spot as he whispered. **"Vhy is zour tounge ztiffing boy?'re zou hungry?"** Noel said through the purr of his sleep while his hand slipped past the boxers and continued the innocent little motives although they weren't in true.

For a few moments Uruwashii didn't feel whatever was touching move anymore as it made him calm down a bit. It didn't last for long as he felt the thing rub his spot and he heard giggling. Whimpers couldn't help but leave Uruwashii's mouth but those whimpers turned to moans as he felt the stiffing. His legs were quivering a bit violently as he tried to close them but it only made the rubbing more intense. His nails were digging into Noel's back as he felt like he couldn't take much more of it but a part of him wanted this feel more.

Noel's hands imitated playing with the three-headed dog's tongue as his hand held the stiffing object more with small flicks. But Noel's dream was cut as he felt pain to his back and the hearing of actual moans awoke him as his golden orbs slowly opened. Noel was dazed a bit until he blushed when feeling that his hand was in between Uruwashii's legs and even more when he felt the small pulsing in his hand. He looked down and noticed the area his hand had traveled to during his slumber as his face went as red as an apple as he released the stiffened area of Uruwashii and bit his lip as his heart race. **"I-I zorry."** Noel said in a frightened way, as he hoped Uruwashii would be mad at him. Noel noticed the protrusion from the kimono as Noel's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

He felt that the touching had stopped and he was panting at a fast rate. He was still somewhat asleep but he opened his eyes lightly to see Noel's red face and he heard Noel's apology. Uruwashii had no clue what had happened until he felt the sensation coming from in between his legs. He looked down to see what it was and his eye went wide as he saw that he was aroused. He let go of Noel and turned around as he covered his shame and curling up into a ball. **"I'm really sorry. Please forgive what you have seen."** He didn't know that it was Noel that had aroused him because he thought that it was himself that had done it and not Noel. He was so embarrassed that he started to cry a bit. **"You must really think I'm a pervert because of this. I am so sorry that you had to see that."**

Noel slowly placed his hand inside the kimono as he didn't mean for that to happen in anyway. But he didn't want Uruwashii sad as you really thought about it. It was kind of humorous to him.** "Non, don't ve sad mon ami." **Noel said shaking his head and let out a little smile. **"To ve honest, zit is zlightly humorous. Plus, zit vasn't 'ike zou 're Kura."** Noel hoped that this would bring the embarrassment away as he hoped Uruwashii would see the comedy that occurred, and not to mention Noel's cheeks resembled deep colored peaches.

Uruwashii slowly turned around still trying to cover his spot as he went all cute eyes on Noel. **"You......you don't think I'm a pervert for having this happen?"** He was feeling a bit happy and wanted to hug Noel but he still had a bit of a problem. **"Thank you, Noel. I would hug you but....ummm...well you know why."** He said as his face went a dark red color and he laughed at it.

Noel giggled and shook his head. **"Non....I'm le one zhat got zou........"** He blushed but shook it off with another laugh. Noel smiled and crawled forward as he decided to get his 'revenge' on him from last time.** "Aww, I don't mind mon ami."** Noel said as he moved to hug him.

**"Huh? What do you mean that you were the one that got me?"** Uruwashii was confused from what Noel had said and thought about it for a few moments. He was surprised that Noel had moved in to hug him and it made Uruwashii blush more hoping that Noel wouldn't accidentally touch him since he thought Noel would be disgusted. Suddenly he became rather shy at that moment and didn't dare look over at Noel as he felt more embarrassed now.

Noel continued to become playful as he giggled when he finally caught what he meant. **"Vhat's vrong mon ami?"** He asked him as his head laid on his shoulder and purred a little while continuing his little teases. **"Zou 're getting zo quite...."** He resisted smiling and tried to put on one of his innocent faces to act as it he wasn't doing anything to effect him.

Uruwashii shivered as he felt Noel's teasing and of course it wasn't helping him at all. He started to whimper as he had Noel's face near him. He closed his eyes trying to think that he wasn't getting teased but it didn't work. **"Why are you teasing me?"** He asked in an almost quiet voice.

Noel giggled softly and smiled. **"Teasing? I'm not teasing mon ami. Just giving zou a little payment from last time..."** He said every word innocently as he kept his head on his shoulder and blew on his ear innocently.

Uruwashii shut his eye closed as he put press down on his kimono. **"But....but it's making me....."** He whimpered a few times but when he felt the air that Noel blew it made Uruwashii moan. His hand and body were trembling from the feeling as his whole face was red.

Noel noticed he had almost got him to that level and would do one more before he'd stop being such a tease. Even though Noel was shy, he'd always become quite 'playful.' Purring, he leaned forward and whispered softly in his sensual accent. **"If vill ztop ig zou vish."** He said directly into his ear before pulling back, while his moonlight silver hair kept the smile of his face hidden.

Uruwashii was trying his best to calm himself down but it seemed that Noel had made it worse with whispering into his ear. Uruwashii bit his lips as he couldn't take it. He turned around and pushed Noel on his back as he moved on top of him pinning Noel down to the ground. Uruwashii was taking deep breaths as he had his eyes close looking down. His head was near Noel's chest as he spoke. **"Even if you say that I don't now for sure so I'm going to keep you pinned down until what happened does away."**

Noel giggled as he pulled back and noticed the affects of his non-stop teasing. He was just about to fully promise he'd stop before he noticed the sudden movement of Uruwashii and the motion of being pushed down. His golden eyes glistened from under the silken hair as he looked up to Uruwashii and a little shock and a little satisfaction for finally getting him. Noel could only move his head but smiled softly.** "Ok mon ami...." **Noel still had that exotic tone within' his accent as he laid his head back down and waited for Uruwashii to calm himself down. Which Noel would 'try' to make things easy for him.

Uruwashii sat up slightly as his head was clearing a bit. He was glaring at Noel and he didn't let go of him. **"How would you like it if I teased you like that?"** That was a good idea making Uruwashii get a small smirk. **"Maybe it time for some pay back."** Uruwashii leaned his head closer to Noel's neck as he brushed his nips against his skin.

Noel smiled softly up to Uruwashii as he only blushed slightly when feeling the protrusion that he caused. But just seeing Uruwashii in a mood made him all the more playful. When Uruwashii glared at him, he stuck his tongue out at him playfully but his giggling stopped when he heard Uruwashii speaking of payback. **"V-Vha-"** Noel was cut short as he felt the nip to his neck and he gasped a bit while his body squirmed a little.

Uruwashii was pleased with Noel's reaction but his little payback wasn't over just yet. He tried to hold Noel down more but Noel's squirming made Uruwashii's body react as well as he moaned onto Noel's neck. **"You're not getting out of this."** He said softly as he licked the part that he nipped. He ran a hand inside of Noel's kimono feeling around his chest a bit trying to see if he would get a good reaction out of him or not.

Noel went completely submissive even though his body squiggled and his hips buckled a bit. Truth was Noel was too playful but in essence was fully submissive and hated that fact. Especially when he felt Uruwashii hand he squirmed more as he made sure to push his hips in such a way that Uruwashii's sensitive spot was fully touched. If Noel could continue the movement to his spot, he could squiggle free. At least he hoped.

Uruwashii was having fun with his pay back as he nipped at Noel's neck again. He felt Noel's movements but he didn't really pay much attention until he felt Noel touch the sensitive spot. He released from the nip as he moaned rather loud. His forehead was placed on Noel's shoulder and his hands were starting to tremble but he still kept a strong hold on him. He tried to make Noel stop from moving his hips by pushing down with his own hips but it only made it worse for him since the sensation was more intense.

Noel knew it was working to some extent as his golden eyes glistened brightly against were the moon broke through all the trees. Though he was surprised that when he moaned, and Noel tried to move away there was such a strong hold on him. Blushing, he actually didn't think Uruwashii was that strong but even so he wouldn't give up. Plus it was fun for him to have a little bit of a challenge as Noel blew away his silky air and whispered softly in his sensual accent. **"Is zomthing vrong mon ami?"** He purred playfully, and continued the rotated press to the spot all while keeping his innocent face.

Uruwashii thought that it wasn't fair that Noel was getting him like this as he felt like he couldn't much more of it. **"No fair."** He moaned out in a weak voice as he lifted his head. He had to do something that would get back at Noel but he couldn't think clearly from having Noel continue press against the spot. That was it; if Noel was getting at the spot then he would go for his. He was embarrassed by it but it would count as payback. He held Noel's hands with one of his own as Uruwashii slipped his free hand into Noel's kimono trying to go for Noel's sensitive spot.

Noel finally giggled. **"I told zou I vould 'eet zou bac-"** He stopped when he felt his hands being gripped by one hand as his golden orbs followed Uruwashii's and slip back into his kimono. Noel when he saw that his hand wasn't truly stopping at his abdomen area, Noel blushed and pushed his hips all the way up pushing against Uruwashii's spot and covering his. He playfully stuck his tongue out as he blocked Uruwashii's attempt.

Uruwashii gasped as he felt Noel push up all the way to his spot and stopping his hand. He pouted as he looked at Noel but his pout soon faded as it turned to a smirk. **"If you think that will stop me then you're sadly mistaken."** He slowly wiggled his fingers as far as they could go as they felt around. As he did that, Uruwashii tried his best to push down on Noel's spot while still wiggling his fingers. He even got another idea as he leaned in towards Noel's chest nipping at it.

Noel was sure that he had stopped Uruwashii as his tongue continued to be playfully out. But when his pout turned to a smirk his tongue withdrew as he didn't like the look of that. **"Vhat do zou -" **He gasped as he felt his finger trying to push further down as Noel quickly counter-acted by rubbing against the spot slowly until he saw Uruwashii leaning forward and the nips to his chest. **"V-Vait!!"** Noel fell back onto his back as he squirmed more.

Uruwashii thought that his plan had failed until he felt that Noel fell back. He quickly moved to Noel's spot moving his hand all around on that spot. He stood on his knees just in case so Noel couldn't tease him. **"Not liking payback?"** He giggled as he nipped Noel again as his hand held Noel rubbing at it rather fast. **"I'm going to make you feel just how you made me feel and I'm not stopping until I get what I want."** He said rather sly of him.

Noel was surprised at how quickly Uruwashii acted to his mistake to the point that he gasped and bit his lower lip. But instead of being slow and teasing, his sudden rapid motion made he squirm more while he bit his lip trying not to make a sound. Though it was getting steadily harder for him not to issues a sound as his movement was practically halted and all he could do was to take it. But Noel tried to get his hand free, so that he could probably even the odds a little but with Uruwashii moving so quickly his want to struggle was starting to dramatically weaken.

Uruwashii giggled from the way he saw Noel act since it was his turn to finally tease Noel. **"What's wrong Noel? Aren't you going to fight back?"** He tried his best to speak in a sexy voice and he giggled right after. He slowed down his hand that was at the spot since maybe that would get Noel to say or do something. He decided to move one of his legs in between Noel's to press up against him. He leaned his head down as he made a kiss below Noel's neck then nipped it rather hard.

Noel's naive nature slowly kicked in as he blushed a bit at how quickly he was feeling the tightness. He still resisted saying anything as his right hand was wiggling very slowly as to not make it noticeable. Noel was surprised at how affected her made Uruwashii but he wasn't going to lose just yet. He waited until he bit his neck before turning his hand towards the pinky and popping it free. Feeling a bit more confident he purred as his hand dove in between them as his fingers reached the head of the spot, and gave it teasing stroke. **"I don't one zou tell me."** He said playfully.

Uruwashii didn't except him to get his hand out of his hold as he bit onto Noel from what he was feeling. His hand uncontrollable grabbed Noel hard from the sensation that he felt. After he tasted blood from the bite Uruwashii left go of Noel's skin but his hand didn't loosen its hold on the spot. **"You're not going to get away with this."** He could barely speak but only because of what Noel was doing.

Noel's eyes narrowed as he liked having the challenge but gasped a bit at the force of the bite and he finally moaned out at the grip. This made Noel blush darkly as he knew the tone was far from sensual which he knew made Uruwashii pulse from what he felt. **"Zhat's not vhat I zee."** He said teasingly as his hands became more sensual, while his finger played with the underside of the head.

Uruwashii whimpered as he felt Noel's fingers play around with him. **"I didn't know students knew this type of stuff. What do schools teach you? But I have more skills so I'm not losing."** With that Uruwashii started to grin as he moved some of Noel's kimono away from his chest. He let his tongue do all the work for now as his hand loosened up rubbing up and down it while placing pressure near the head.

Noel giggled as his golden eyes shined brightly. **"Heehee, vell mon pere actually taught moi zhis."** He said slyly as his index finger played with Uruwashii's urethra more. But he was a little surprised mainly by Uruwashii knowing so much about it, as his moans became more and more sensual

**"Oh really well they taug-"** He was immediately cut off feeling Noel play within his urethra as he screamed out a moan. He made his leg close slightly squeezing Noel's hand in between his legs. **"Nice move but now it's my turn."** He looked down at Noel's chest staring at his nipple as he went towards it. He massaged it with his tongue and used his teeth to pinch it. He kept stroking Noel but when he'd reach the head he'd put more pressure on it.

Noel smiled as he knew he hit the perfect spot. His finger played with his urethra while his thumb kept the throbbing organ from moving as he felt his hand being snapped shut. Slowly, Noel noticed where Uruwashii's eyes were staring at and his squirming increased tenfold. That was one area he couldn't stand at the least as he moan exotically when feeling one of his spots being aroused. Not to mention the continuous movement to his length that Uruwashii so accurately knew what to do. But even if Uruwashii had experience, Noel still would give him some complications as he used his nail to graze his urethra _very_ slowly.

Noel was making it hard to play with his nipple and as punishment he used his free hand on the other one. He pinched at Noel's nipple hard with his fingers as he licked at the other. A jolt ran down his back feeling Noel's nail grazed him. He didn't expect it that he uncontrollably bit at Noel's nipple and squeezed the head of Noel's length.

Noel continued to issues purrs after moans as it was hard keeping of with Uruwashii, especially with one arm. Not to mention him being on the dominant side, which meant Noel was even more on the disadvantage. But as his body buckled a bit from having his nipples being teased at so badly he almost gave up until he thought of one more idea. **"U-Uruwashii zou vin.........I-.....I can't take anymore."** He said with every word exotic as he forced himself to pant and made his length throb rapidly in his hand to prove it. But of course it was all a plot as Noel knew of one thing that would definitely make him win, especially with him having narrowed space in the certain area. Noel looked down in a sexual way, and hoped Uruwashii would take the bait and stand up as he already knew that, by now, his kimono was quite loose.

Uruwashii was about to use more of his skills on Noel until he surrendered. He lifted his head as he looked at him suspiciously but thanks to him being so gullible he believed him not just from what he heard but what he felt and saw. He sat back proud thinking that he won letting Noel go completely. **"I knew I would win."** He said standing up and turning his back as he stood proudly.

Noel blushed a bit but knew he but it wasn't because he faked his lose but what he was about to do to actually win. He watched Uruwashii innocently from underneath his matted, moonlight silver hair as his tongue grazed his mouth to make sure his fangs weren't protruded. When Uruwashii turned, Noel crawled sexually towards Uruwashii as his exotic voice rose from underneath. **"Hey Uruwashii, zou forgot zomthing...."** He said looking up to him with his innocent face, while eyes glanced at a bit of his head that stuck from out of his kimono. It made him blush even more, but he wasn't going to lose without winning a little. Plus, instead of trying to overpower Uruwashii which is too hard for Noel, he'd just out think.

Uruwashii felt unstoppable that he didn't even notice that the head of his length was poking out of his kimono. He turned his head to look down at Noel when he mentioned that he forgot something. **"What is it Noel? What did I forget?"** He asked curious then knelling down to his level not seeing or feeling that it opened up his kimono even more revealing his since hardened length.

Noel smiled as he waited for Uruwashii to land as he leaned forward to his ear and said sexually. **"Zhat I 'ave zou."** He said smirking as his hands moved quickly and snagged Uruwashii's sheath and tilted it up. **"Zince zou 're ztonger zhan moi, I zhink I can 'eet zou anoter vay."** Noel said as he pumped his hand on his sheath quickly as he pushed Uruwashii back a bit as Noel leaned very slowly down as his lips hovered just above the thick mushroom shaped head. **"'ow do zou feel mon ami?"** Noel teased as his tongue brimmed the head of Uruwashii, while his hands kept the steady grasp on his organ.

Uruwashii was caught way off guard from what Noel did. **"Hey what are you doing? I thought you gave up."** Uruwashii was going to push Noel off before he lost his mind to the stroking but it was too late. Uruwashii laid back helpless as he felt the tongue on the head. **"St....stop it."** He couldn't say anymore as his voice was too busy quivering to talk. It wasn't fair since Uruwashii was extra sensitive on his head of his length that it left him powerless. He felt the strong throbbing from his length as his legs opened and closed repeatedly over and over.

Noel giggled. **"I zort of gave up. Only trying to fight against zour ztrength. Vatt......I zhink I said too much."** He said slightly as he loved finally having the advantage. Especially with Uruwashii being so pleasured without even having Noel's tightened mouth around him yet. But Noel was going to take everything slow, so that Uruwashii would feel very detail from his tongue. As Noel massaged Uruwashii nice organ, Noel's used his free hand to pull his long hair behind his ear as he started to lick Uruwashii directly on the urethra in very, slow flicks.

Uruwashii kept turning his head from one side to the other as he moaned from the feeling. When Noel teased Uruwashii's urethra he arched his back up high as it was becoming unbearable. **"Noel....please, stop!"** He said moaning out as he tried to push away Noel with his hands but thanks to what Noel was doing there was no force behind it. Soon Uruwashii's hands move to the side trembling as he dug them into the ground.

Noel smiled as he loved being the cause of Uruwashii's pleasure. It was awkward at first but it slowly became fun as he continued to lick the area with his heat tongue as Noel was about to moved lower down the shaft. But when he felt Uruwashii trying to push him away as, he assumed the pleasure was far too great, Noel got on long lick from the base of the cock to the urethra and pulled off. Noel's eyes looked down at the throbbing organ as he curiously wondered how much further Uruwashii had to go as he innocently looked down at him. Noel said nothing but the way his tongue poked through his lips and licked the taste of Uruwashii from his lips would definitely make the organ get even harder. Noel continued to innocent persona as he purred a little wondering how pleasured he made Uruwashii with his 'hidden' antic.

Uruwashii was shaking all over now getting the feeling of wanting to cum coming closer and closer. His eyes and mouth went wide feeling Noel's tongue long lick but once it reacted the urethra a loud and shivering moan escaped Uruwashii's mouth. He arched his back high digging his nails in deep as he bit his lip hard enough for blood to come out as a white warm liquid slowly came out from the head of his length. **"Please....stop!"** A few tears of pleasure came was more of the liquid came out running down his length. Uruwashii fell on his back panting but his length was throbbing more than ever making Uruwashii give out a few whimpers.

Noel saw a bit of excitement in seeing the white substance pushing for his head. It made him feel good to have Uruwashii so pleasured but he didn't want him to tear up but at least it was out of pleasure. **"I ztopped mon ami......"** He said softly as he looked at him sexually with his now purple eyes. The blood made Noel's drive kick in but he would not do something more than his friend could take. But he could always coax him. **"Zou know mon ami........I know 'ow to ztop zit from 'urting."** His voice was always a deeply exotic as he leaned next to Uruwashii and purred innocently towards him while he looked at the blood and licked his lips slowly.

Uruwashii was panting slowly as he had his eyes closed resting calmly on the ground. He felt the throbbing slow down but it was still there as his heart beat was going back to normal rate. Hearing Noel say that he stopped made him sigh in relief thinking it was all over even though he was the loser this time. He opened his eyes to see Noel looking at him in a sexual way with those beautiful eyes of his. He gulped thinking that it might not be over until Noel said something about helping him with the pain. Even though his voice was a bit exotic he believed him none the less but he started to blush deeply as he saw that he was leaning in close. **"Wha...what are you pla..pla..planning?"** He asked nervously.

Noel smiled softly and giggled in a very playfully way. **"No need to ve nervous mon ami. I just know zhat it vill only ztop 'urting if zou let me continue."** His face continued to have innocence as he noted mental a victory even though Uruwashii could over power him at anytime. But he wouldn't hold it against him, as he believed his victory hadn't completely fulfilled since his shaft was still lightly covered while Noel knew the rest was begging to be released. **"Zhat is if zou vant to keep zit in." **He added teasingly as his violet eyes looked down to Uruwashii's organ, then back to him exotically before pulling away and sat back as if he didn't do anything.

Even though Noel told him not to be nervous there was no way he could not from the way Noel was acting. A small shiver ran down his spine from what Noel had told him and when he saw that Noel looking at his length he blush as he covered himself up. **"Keep what in? I fee like you're planning something and you better tell me or else."** He said as he pouted at him covering himself even more just in case.

Noel giggled even more childishly as his small frame pushed up to his knees and sat back. **"Vell zou didn't really get 'relieved mon ami....."** He said simply just letting Uruwashii put two and two together. His violet eyes glistened from underneath his silky hair as it felt good to get Uruwashii finally. Though he did leaned forward again and curved up his back to make his positioning a little more sexual than intended as Noel innocently spoke. **"Or else vut mon ami?"** He asked softly sticking his tongue out at Uruwashii playfully from between his fangs. But Noel did make sure to button up his kimono a little more so that just in case Uruwashii overpowered him again, while his legs held his own arousal hidden just in case he did get back into his submissive form.

Uruwashii blushed from Noel's comment and sat up a little. **"So what if I didn't"** He kept a close eye on Noel watching his every move trying to wonder what he was planning. Uruwashii leaned back his face turning even redder as Noel came closer making such a sexy looking pose. It made Uruwashii hard and he immediately covered it with his hands. **"If you keep that up you'll regret it."** He saw Noel bottom up his kimono and that gave him a plan. He sat up on all fours quickly pouncing on Noel. **"You know what; I feel like doing **_**that**_** to you."** He said as his smirk grew and his eyes narrowed down as to tell Noel that he had plans.

Noel smiled. **"Don't lie mon ami. I know zou vish to release vit."** He said smiling, while staying in the pose and teasingly rolling his hips. It was just fun when playing with Uruwashii especially as he finally got the upper hand instead of being over powered as usual. He noticed the raise in Uruwashii's kimono and giggled as his violet eyes glistened brightly, **"'ow zo?"** He said testing Uruwashii and started to dig his feet into the ground before getting tackled again. Noel blushed as he hated being the weak one and started to squirm even though it made his, once innocent face, go shy when he felt the stiffness from Uruwashii. **"I vas just kidding mon ami."** He said shyly as he quickly opened his legs and wrapped them around Uruwashii's hips so that he couldn't get him. At least he hoped so.

Uruwashii hummed as he felt Noel's movement only make him harder. **"Your movement only makes it better."** Uruwashii was a bit surprised how quick Noel had wrapped his legs around him but Noel made a big mistake by wrapping them around Uruwashii's waist. He looked down to where Noel's length should be as he placed his hand as close to the area as he could get his hand to go. He started to rub a bit hard with both his hand and his hips. **"I can't believe you thought that you could stop me. It's just too easy."** He said as he was already panting.

Noel's purple eyes became more visible as he was shocked that none of this affected him in a manner that he could squiggle free. He felt Uruwashii get steadily harder as Noel bit his lip and moaned softly from the feeling of his spot activating. It became worse with him using his hip as he felt it getting semi-hard and starting to protrude before Noel unwrapped his legs from his hips, and landed back on the ground. Noel was panting gently as he tried to think of something quick as he used his flexibility to twist around to his belly as he tried to get his lower half to do the same. **"I'm not le one panting mon ami." **He said teasingly as Noel intentionally rubbed his more than curvy rear on Uruwashii spot before trying to scamper away.

Uruwashii was smiling through his panting from seeing and feeling that his attempt was working rather well. He kept grinding into him until he saw Noel unwrapped his legs. He was about to say a smart ass comment but only a moan came out since Noel teased him by rubbing up against him. When he got back his senses he glared at Noel pouncing him. **"You're no going anywhere, you tease."** He smiled as his hand went underneath the kimono feeling him rather roughly. He grabbed out to Noel's length grabbing on hard so he wouldn't get away as his other hand slipped in. He ran his fingers from the head down even passed the base as it traveled near Noel's entrance. He stopped in that area and made his finger more in circular motion near it.

Noel had though giving Uruwashii a gentle taste of his curves would get him free but he knew he was wrong when he felt the tight grasp to his semi-stiffened area. As much as Noel tired, he couldn't unbuckle his legs as his arms gave way a little and his shapely rear stuck out more than usual, but couldn't move as his body shivered with pleasure. He even blushed darkly when he felt a circular motion around his entrance. The same exotic moans he teased Uruwashii with escaped from his gentle lips as he rotated his curvy hips to try and get away from the finger nearing his mini-hole.

Uruwashii leaned onto Noel's back as a smile appeared on his face knowing that what he did worked better than he thought. His hand began to stroke him painfully slow gripping it tight as he stopped near the head. He himself was starting to get even more into as he unknowingly moved his hips in a thrusting motion towards Noel, poking his legs with his head when he got closer. His finger was starting to tremble slightly as it got closer and closer to the entrance until he was right on top of it. He giggled slightly knowing that he would get a very pleasing reaction from Noel with what he was about to do. He took a small breath as he pushed his finger inside wiggling it around as it did.

Noel blushed as he felt Uruwashii leaning onto his back as he shyly looked behind him. He didn't think Uruwashii was _that_ experienced like he said before. But for some reason Noel couldn't move or get out of the submissive position as his legs stayed open. He whimpered sexually to Uruwashii as his chest went to the ground though his curvy rear stayed up. Noel bit his lip as he secretly liked the pain to his stiffened organ. He blushed a little more when he felt how close Uruwashii's length was near his hole. But that wasn't the thing that made Noel wither, and moan louder than he had the entire time. The instant he felt the finger enter Noel's tight space, his hips bucked up and rotated in quick motions as a series of exotic moans escaped his gently lips.

Uruwashii quickly noticed the reaction Noel gave him as he only pushed his finger deeper inside feeling the tight warm hole around his finger while he pushed in and out of it. He moaned as well feeling his throbbing length thrust up against Noel's leg harder. His hand had already stopped stroking only staying on the head. His thumb massaging around it in circles even running over the urethra a few times. **"Noel...."** He said in a moan continuing each action that he did as he licked at Noel's back. **"Noel...this...this is what you get...for teasing me."** He said in between his licks and moans.

Noel hated being so submissive but he couldn't help it with the things Uruwashii did to him. His exotic moans continued to issue louder and louder from his mouth as he felt the pressure go in and out from his rear, as the finger itself felt big to him. Noel stretched on the ground as he knew he couldn't escape this time. His length finally made became full as it pulsed hard when Uruwashii's finger rubbed his urethra. Noel rolled his back as he felt Uruwashii's tongue on the back of the soft kimono, as Noel blushed at feeling how hard Uruwashii was. Even though the pleasure that made Noel so submissive to Uruwashii, his eyes narrowed exotically as the violet orbs glowed brightly. **"Last time I.......checked mon ami..........Zou 'ad already released a bit."** He said through his moans as his violet eyes looked at him sexually as he, with Uruwashii's finger, moved down to Uruwashii's shaft and rubbed his curves hard against him.

Hearing Noel's exotic moans just made Uruwashii's body feel hotter than it had ever felt and he wanted to keep hearing them. He was a bit cut off guard when he started to feel the hard pulses coming from Noel's length but a smirk finally grew as he played more with Noel's head. He did the exact same things Noel had done to him thinking it would be a nice revenge for having Noel do that to him. Uruwashii had stopped his thrusting towards Noel's leg as he moved closer to him feeling the rolls that Noel made with his movement. **"Then that means that it's your time to release."** Then Uruwashii quickly gasped as shivers ran down his spine having Noel tease him even harder. **"No I'm not going to cum until I make sure you do!"** He said shouting in protest as his hand that held Noel's head squeezed hard and he leaned more in to Noel's and his own length was rubbing against Noel's entrance.

Noel was trying and using every thing that he had in order to retain from releasing. But Uruwashii was taking full advantage of Noel's secret submissiveness as he only wished he continued to suck Uruwashii. Then he probably wouldn't have had so much dominance of him. But it didn't matter much as he whimpered sexually from the tightening squeeze to his head as his length's throbbing had made it much fatter as Noel felt the pleasureful heat start to form at his base. Biting his lip, Noel knew Uruwashii probably was going to win fully as Noel's body started to tremble a bit, for he was resisting the pleasure and holding back his release. Noel knew he was bent over as his hole was open, but when he felt Uruwashii's head rub his hole Noel blushed a little as he thought of one way of getting Uruwashii. Noel perked his rear once more, deeply grinding on the mid-section of Uruwashii's length, before sliding up the ending portion of his kimono which gave Uruwashii the full feeling of his curves.

Uruwashii felt the bare skin on his length biting his lips down hard enough to draw out blood forcing him to resists for a little longer since he had a plan. He let go of Noel's length but only to lick his and fingers as he grabbed him again. With that now wet hand he stroked Noel hard pitching softly at Noel's head every time he got up to it. He kept up his rubbing as best that he could thinking of other things that weren't sexual so he wouldn't release. It was working slightly but at times he felt his head almost enter into Noel's entrance and he moaned louder.

Noel purrs became louder and more exotic as he smelt blood. This arose Noel to no extent as he winced a little as his lightly pain, yet fattened length. He breathed when he felt Uruwashii's hand remove from his length as he leaned forward to regain his composure. Noel knew that Uruwashii feeling his curves would get him as he was about to turn around and finish the job he let go earlier. But Noel felt the quick, tightened grasp of Uruwashii's hand as he moaned erotically. His hand was not only grabbing his tendering length but it was wet. Noel had whimpered as some of his pre-cum seeped out of his head as his sexual moans continued when he felt Uruwashii's head lightly penetrate him. Being so small, it was painful yet pleasureful as he secretly wanted more. Those thoughts made him blush be with him already nearing his load he knew he needed to get Uruwashii whose dominance was overbearing. Thinking quickly Noel lowered his hips so that his rear went underneath Uruwashii's length. He pulled up slowly, and shyly, as his smooth and curvy cheeks held Uruwashii's length like a hand. Noel turned around as his violet and lustful eyes gleamed. "I know zou vant zhis Uruwashii. "He said sexually through his accent as he hoped his tease would work so that he could gain even the smallest advantage. But the way Uruwashii looked at him, he didn't know if it was such a good idea to use such a sexual tease.

Uruwashii was keeping his work at a fast rate and feeling a bit of wet and warm liquid in his hand as he went over touching Noel's head he knew he was close to winning. _"I just have to keep it in a little while longer. Come on I can take it."_ He took a deep breath as he went to rub himself harder but he felt that Noel lowered his hips but felt Noel's soft curves rub and hug at his length. His length pulsed painfully as it wanted so bad to release and he could feel it coming. **"No!"** He thought quickly and gripped the base of his length hard forcing him his release to stop for the time being. He panted wildly as he had stopped all of his actions to gain composure. **"You almost got me but I have experience and know how to stop my releases from happening. Maybe You're right and I think I'll take it."** His voice was teasing with a narrowed flashing him a cheering smile. He tried to cover his hand in Noel's pre-cum using it to cover his own length with it. He still had as good amount in his hand as he rubbed it off on Noel's entrance using his finger to cover the inside of it. He licked his hand once more making sure to get his hand nice and wet as he took a hold of Noel's length once more stroking it. He still hand his hand on the base of his length to keep him from releasing as he slowly guided himself towards Noel's small entrance. His head was poking at it slowly trying to push itself in and sure enough the head moved it. Uruwashii couldn't help but let his face fall to Noel's back as he moaned feeling the tight area hug his throbbing head.

Noel was sure that he would beat Uruwashii with that move as he watched his every motion. A playfully and sensual giggle was released from his soft lips as he saw Uruwashii's reaction to his kinky, and teasing move. Plus, Noel knew it was a surprise as for Uruwashii as the kimono shielded his curvy rear rather well. But Noel's giggle to victory was cut short as he saw Uruwashii, in a way, calmly stop his long awaited release. The violet eyes that looked towards Uruwashii widened as he saw the cum that was cupped inside Uruwashii's hands as he watched him rub it upon his length before spreading it across his dime-sized hole. Noel blushed as he didn't know what was about to happen though he had an idea. His eyes looked down at Uruwashii's, now slick, mass as it throbbed strongly while awaiting its release. But Noel's sexual gaze was shut, as his eyes closed when feeling his cock being reunited with the wet hand. His pants, moans, and purrs showed every aspect of sexual extacty. While Noel's playful mind thought of a way to get him back, as sharp pain mixed with unimaginable pleasure coursed through his body. He took at small glance as he saw Uruwashii penetrating his back side, as he intentionally let out an exotic moan that out did all his previous ones. Noel blushed as this pleasure was new to him in all ways, as the pleasure overpowered the pain as he couldn't help but to release his load. His breath was almost seen as the heat his body produced with Uruwashii in him contrasted greatly to the atmosphere of the woods. Noel looked down and blushed even more to the size of his load, as his moist, hot hole clutched Uruwashii's head tightly. Almost as if coaxing Uruwashii to his use hole for pleasure.

The moment his hands felt the liquid was the moment he knew he had won. He could have just ended his fun right then and there but Noel's hole just seemed so good to him as if it was begging to be pleased. Biting his lips violently he pushed in towards Noel's entrance making his length disappeared into Noel. His hand was still tightly around his base but it was getting harder and hard to keep holding on as his hand trembled. He gulped and removed his hand from the base but after the fist thrust in his load was released inside Noel included with a loud moan. He panted heavily but he wasn't going to stop there until her had a good revenge on Noel or was that really what he was after? His thrust were slow at first but thanks to his cum it made it easier to move around inside of him so he caught up speed.

Noel panted as he released his load and knew that Uruwashii had won. He truly was much more experienced the Noel's playful antics as his small form started to push up. But as Noel looked back, he saw an almost lustful look in Uruwashii that made a pink glow form on his pale cheeks. He then saw Uruwashii's hips continually push forward as Noel's dime-sized hole took in his length. Noel gasped and could barely make a sound as he felt every painful, yet over-powering pleasureful inch from Uruwashii. Noel gripped the ground a bit as he felt the warm seed being shot inside him, making him blush even more as his body was reacting more and more sexually towards pleasuring Uruwashii. It was as if the game they had was gone and from what Noel was thinking was happening made Noel blush even more. Soon Noel felt the continual pleasure that felt better and better with every push as moans sexual moans increased with the speed of the thrusts. His hole throbbed a little, though it would feel better of Uruwashii as the steady throb in the little space would be like a sensual massage to every inch of his length.

Quivering and shaking moans came from Uruwashii's mouth feeling Noel's tight entrance squeeze at his throbbing length. He knew that the game was over but he didn't or couldn't stop himself from thrusting in. Most of the times he had been the one on the bottom receiving but this time it was different since he was the one giving it and it felt way better than the last time he had done it which he had to say was a long time. He didn't want to thrust in enough to hurt Noel as he kept on moving at a steady pace unless Noel asked for it. He didn't slow down with his hand but he went even faster as Noel's cum made it way faster and smoother to stroke him. Uruwashii leaned in closer as he got to Noel's ear nibbling on his ear sexually followed after by sucking on the area that he just nibbled leaving a deep red mark on him. He didn't want to try all his tricks on him thinking that it would be too much but he still thought about it keeping it in the back on his mind.

Noel's sexual pants could be seen as a heated mist was shown after every thrust. He tried to move with the thrusts a little so he wouldn't be totally riding Uruwashii but the pleasure continued to stop all movement as he only could move the hole that welcomed Uruwashii's length. This was probably Noel's first time ever as Uruwashii would probably tell by the early cum release, and his body shivering with coursing pleasure. Though when he felt himself being bitten on the ear, a cooing and sensual purr came from his soften lips as he oddly enough liked being submissive. When the thought registered in Noel's mind he blushed at his thoughts before looking shyly back at Uruwashii, through his now extremely curly tips because of the humid atmosphere the two were making. He smiled slyly a little through his exotic moans as Noel let Uruwashii watch him slide is hands between his legs, which then made his curves look like a present for Uruwashii as Noel continued to look at him while laying on his chest. Though this exotic pose wasn't just to tease Uruwashii; the kinky little one was actually sliding his fingers down as they slide up Uruwashii inner thighs ever so slowly before reuniting with his slightly depleted sac. Those kinky digits massaged it slowly as Noel started to rotated his hips expertly which he knew Uruwashii would mostly like as his hips pushed his length into Uruwashii's hand increasing the stroke as his length started to tighten up once more. But the main thing that would get Uruwashii was with his rotating hips Noel was letting Uruwashii's length being tightly rotated within' the moist area. Noel did all these exotic things as he stayed on his chest looking sexually up to Uruwashii, as his innocent face matched with his sexual moans would _have_ to drive him crazy.

Uruwashii's warm face was laying on Noel's back panting but when he got more control of his breathing he sat up straight so that he wouldn't slow down. That's when he saw the look on Noel's face as his hand was reaching for something. He didn't mind it so he wouldn't lose focus on what he was doing until he felt Noel's warm slender finders touch his sack. He gasped lightly and almost stopped what he was doing but he couldn't help but give Noel a hard thrust forgetting for that moment that it might hurt him. He bit his lip as he felt as if he had hit something. His head was back panting and gasping but he looked back down at Noel thinking that he looked like a work of art and it turned Uruwashii on even more that he moaned. He let Noel touch him as he continued his movement but it was a bit hard not moaning as he felt as if the movement was asking for more. He leaned in giving deeper thrust as once in a while he felt himself hit something. He didn't pay attention to it as his hand moved to the head only stroking that area as best he could.

Noel felt Uruwashii's warm breath on his back and for some reason seeing him like so made him feel happier. That even though he was purely submissive he could still get him though his thoughts went purely blank when he felt the entire length push into Noel in an instant. Noel gasped but couldn't bare to make a sound as the pleasure seemed to hold his voice. But Noel didn't remove his fingers from the spot as they continued to massage, and pull lightly as his sac even though he felt Uruwashii starting to truly 'work' him. He felt his abdominal area start to hurt a little as the constant push on Uruwashii's pelvic area to his shapely cheeks became more rapid and forceful. Noel couldn't speak because of the deepness from Uruwashii's length within' his tight hole as he felt his cock fattening up once more as Noel blushed at the short length between his releases as his body shook from the non-stop influence of pleasure. Even though Noel didn't moan, one could tell that his body was making up for the exotic tones as his body moved and shifted sexually to the repetitive action to his back side.

Uruwashii could feel himself almost out of breath and it only made the pleasure seem more intense. He removed his sticky hand from Noel's length as he wrapped his arms around him. He knew he was closer to his next release and he wanted to be very much prepared. Everything that Noel seemed to do was just forcing his body to release and it made him go a bit wild. He thrusted into him faster as tears came from his eye having it be unbearable to hold back but he didn't want to hurt Noel. He cried out adding in a few deep thrust but he made the last one count as he thrusted in harder releasing his second load into the hole. He didn't stop completely but his movement was slowly down as he rested his forehead on Noel's back. He held on to him as his breathes were heavy and his body trembling.

Noel was almost glad that Uruwashii removed his had as he didn't think his body could take another release as he got far too much pleasure from just one pleasure. Though Noel blushed a little when he felt Uruwashii wrap his arms around his small, but lean frame as Noel continued to mouth breathlessly at the rapid speeds that Uruwashii did. When he felt a large increase to the point that Noel's curvy cheeks became like a cushion for Uruwashii's waist, he gripped the ground as his leg opened while out of the natural cause from the pleasure. Noel felt every single inch push fiercely into his small hole as he could only mouth out the moans, though it they sound out the sexual tones would ring out from Noel's soft lips. But with the last powerful thrusts, Noel moaned exotically to each deep entrance as his body rolled sexually until the final one. Noel went lip as he felt the extra heat from Uruwashii's second release and blush darkly as he felt some of it pushing out because of the overload. The deathly grip on the ground slowly released as his moans went to exotic and melodic purrs as he continued to feel Uruwashii push into him while Noel's violet eyes gleamed brightly up to Uruwashii through his, now stringy, silver hair. They glow from them were increasingly passionate as he laid limp on the soft grass that had became increasingly softer because of the humid atmosphere the two made, from what seemed like hours. **"Uru.....washii...."**He said sexually through it came through a purr as Noel massaged the depleted sac a little more sensually before retracting his hands and placed them on in front of Noel's mouth, as he tiredly but teasingly, tasted Uruwashii while keeping the sexual look. It was 'innocent', but truly Noel had no more strength left in him to continue as it was his first time.

Uruwashii's movement had now stop as his body felt heavily and his energy depleted. He jolted slight as he felt Noel massage at his sac force out a moan until the hand moved away. He watched as Noel teasingly teased him by tasting his fingers making Uruwashii blush. Even though Uruwashii had won he still felt as if Noel was trying to tease him and it made him what to get back at him but it would have to wait. He pulled himself out rolling off of Noel and on to the cold grass. It made him sliver but he quickly solved that problem by pulling Noel to him hugging him like his own teddy bear. **"Ahhh much better."** Noel's body was indeed warm even though parts of him were covered in what they released but Uruwashii didn't mind since his own body was getting warmed by Noel's.

Noel giggled softly as he knew he wouldn't lose without one last fight. He would win the next one surely, as he knew not to use his curves to gain the advantage and not let Uruwashii get on top. Noel giggled once more to these little mental thoughts as gasped a little when feeling the withdrawal of Uruwashii's length. It suddenly got quite cold in that area as Noel shyly pulled the kimono down to cover himself up before feeling himself being tugged to Uruwashii. Noel nuzzled his neck and licked it lightly as his violet sapphires started to glisten as the golden color started to come back. He had a lightly blush on his cheeks as he felt Uruwashii's lightly stiffened length against his own, as Noel crawled up a little higher since he was smaller and rested on his chest cooing softly. Noel looked up to Uruwashii softly before nuzzling him once more and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
